Deadpool meets Friday the 13th
by Joey Sloan
Summary: This a fan fiction crossover between Deadpool and Friday the 13th. I wrote this because Friday the 13th is coming up. This is my first story. Tell me if you like it! Thanks for reading!


**Friday the 13****th**** meets Deadpool**

**Written by Joey Sloan**

*****I take no credit for the making of Friday the 13****th**** or Deadpool all credit for their creation goes to their original creators****

It was a cold stormy night, Friday the 12th to be exact. Deadpool sits and waits for his friends to arrive at his birthday party he invited them to. "What the hell! They should have been here 6 hours ago! Stupid Avengers , they never invite me to hangout but I always try to be friends with them!" said Deadpool. "Well nothing else to do besides stare at this old TV, let's see what's on the news" Said Deadpool. "Panic from parents all-over who are losing their teens due to a kidnapper" says the News reporter on TV. "The kidnapper left a note at the last seen, the note says "Come and get me DP signed Sinister." Says the reporter. ``Wait a minute, DP? Sinister must be talking about us!" Deadpool says as he gets up out of his chair. Deadpool walks over to his bed and lays down to get ready for bed. Deadpool turns on his radio so he can hear if any more kidnappings happen in the middle of the night. "If there is anymore kidnappings I better go out and find Sinister and see what's up!" Deadpool thinks.

It is now three in the morning as Deadpool is laying in bed half asleep. "Another kidnapping has just taken place on Crook Street!" says the voice on the radio. Deadpool jumps out of bed, puts his suit on and grabs his swords. Deadpool jumps from rooftop to rooftop as fast as he can towards Crook Street. He sees police everywhere. Deadpool climbs down from the rooftop and walks nearby where the police are. Deadpool sees a note stabbed into a tree at the start of a forest that says "Follow this path Deadpool and you shall find me". "The note must be from Sinister!" Deadpool exclaims as he starts running down the dark forest trail. Half an hour later "When is this trail going to end?" says Deadpool while running. As Deadpool is running he notices a big sign, the sign says "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake". "Camp Crystal Lake? That sounds like it could be in a horror movie." Says Deadpool.

As Deadpool enters Camp Crystal Lake he notices a row of cabins but only one cabin has the light on. "I bet Sinister is in that cabin! He probably has the light on because he is afraid of the dark!" Says Deadpool. Deadpool enters the cabin and on the walls it says "Cabin Office" written in blood. "Office? What am in trouble for now?" Says Deadpool as he exits the cabin. "Sinister is probably waiting for me at the cabin office" Deadpool thinks. As Deadpool is running he notices a mask pinned to a tree with a machete, "Looks like an old goalie hockey mask." Says Deadpool. Deadpool is now outside of the office , the lights are off. "I guess Sinister is waiting here for me" Said Deadpool. Deadpool enters the office and flicks on the light switch. Sinister is sitting there in the office chair.

"What do you want with those teens and why did you want me to come here?" Deadpool asks. "I made a little deal with a new friend of mine Deadpool" Sinister replies. "You see I brought those teens to my friend so he could get his revenge by killing them and in return he is going to kill you too. Sinister says. "What is your little friends name?" says Deadpool. "Jason, Jason Voorhees" Sinister answers. "Well wish Jason good luck trying to kill me because I have a healing factor" Says Deadpool. "Oh Jason will find a way" says Sinister as he throws a smoke bomb and flees into the dark forest. Deadpool exits the Cabin Office and notices that the mask and machete are gone from the tree.

Just then the same machete flys by Deadpool's head and pins back into the tree. Deadpool turns around and sees Jason. Deadpool starts running towards the lake and looks behind him and notices that Jason won't come close to the lake. "What? Can't swim? Afraid of a little water?" Deadpool says mocking Jason. Deadpool thinks to himself "I need to figure out a way to lure Jason near the lake". Deadpool runs towards Jason and goes to punch him out but Jason catches Deadpool's fist.

Jason takes his machete and stabs Deadpool in the chest with it. Deadpool jumps over Jason and runs while he lets his healing factor heal his wound. Deadpool thinks of a plan to get Jason into the lake. Deadpool runs towards Jason jumping over him and stealing his mask off his face. Jason runs towards Deadpool who is running towards the lake. Deadpool stands at the end of the dock and lets Jason run towards him. Right when Jason is face to face with Deadpool , Deadpool throws his mask up in the air, while Jason looks up and tries to catch the mask, Deadpool severs his head with his sword. Deadpool drags Jason's body over to the edge of the dock and throws it into the lake. Then Deadpool takes Jason's head and throws to the middle of the lake.

"Well glad that's all over and done with!" Says Deadpool. "Now let's go get some chimichangas and call it a night" Deadpool says as he is walking away from Camp Crystal Lake.

**THE END**


End file.
